Morning light
by Loveforthestory
Summary: A series of one-shots. Different mornings, different stories. Charloe.
1. Chapter 1

Morning light

1.

His bed is warmth. And somewhere between her skin and the soft weight of his blankets, her scent mixes with his deeper scent. While she is still waking up, she realizes he's already awake.

He's sitting on the side of his bed. She yawns and lazily moves her body towards his. She moves an arm around his upper body, her hand lands on his chest. The muscles of his wide chest connect with the palm of her hand. Her mouth is warmth against his back. His skin is salty warmth against her lips.

'You know…you could stay…'

Bass grins at how strong and teasing her voice sounds. Her breasts press against his back. So much has changed between them. But she is still the same Charlie he once met. Strong as hell. Beautiful as fuck. He likes her in his bed. He fucking wants her there, wrapped in his blankets. But then he remembers that a long day of Blanchard and all of his bullshit is waiting for him. And his grin fades.

'Blanchard,' He grumbles. Irritation starts to fills his chest. He knows Blanchard is going to be an asshole and that his meeting with him is going to be fucking boring.

Her hand travels to his stomach. Her breath slowly finds a way from her lips to the skin of his back. 'Just think about all the things I am going to do to you when you would stay…'

And just like that he's hard again. Fuck. 'Not helping Charlotte.'

His voice sounds a bit gruff but all the time she has spent with him makes her see right through it. Bass turns around and pulls her closer. He fucking loves that smart mouth of hers. He kisses her and she soaks up the eager and possessive kiss. He slows her down and looks at her. She follows the line of his jaws with her eyes before the steel blue of his eyes demand her attention again.

Bass moves some hair out of her face. He slowly presses a kiss on her temple, just to see what it does to her and to find out if he can make her blush with what he just did, just like he used to do when he was younger. And hell, stupid pride fills his chest because he can still make a girl he likes blush.

Her eyes find his, and the early morning light plays with the deep blue of her eyes. And just like that, Bass knows she will be there tonight when he comes back for her.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

'Where the hell do you think you're going?' His voice is early morning roughness.

She is sitting on his bed, wishing she didn't hear the teasing warmth that hides in his voice. It's a deep warmth she finds in his eyes more than it should be there. His sheets are wrapped around her. Her skin remembers his touches from last night. She was about to leave him and his bed in the early morning light and walk home through a town that is about to wake up. She was going to let their night flow into the past. But of course, the asshole had to wake up. When she turns around she can see his blue eyes burn. His sheets play with the strong lines of his thighs.

Bass fucking loves how she looks at him. He loves pissing her off because that usually means he gets to watch her looking at him like she is now. He tries to stop the smug grin that appears on his face but he fails. Her blue eyes are filled with annoyance. He doesn't give her time to respond. He doesn't give her time to leave his damn bed like she usually does. He pulls her close. His arms demand her close. His tall body, his wide shoulders and chest are flowing against her body while he moves his body over hers and gives her no other option than to stay. He soaks up her moan while he kisses the soft, warm skin of her neck and shoulders.

His breath is close to her ear. 'If you think I will let you leave then you are delusional'

Charlie refuses to look away from him. She tries to stop the smile that plays with her lips. She fails. Smugness is burning in his eyes. Smugness because of her surrender to him. It had been there in his eyes from the first heated fight that had flowed into one heated, deep impossible kiss when their life had been out there, on the road, living from fight to fight. The smugness burns in the blue of his eyes before it melts away and becomes more.

And it's warmth and depth and so much more. She lets him kiss her. Her hands search for the strength of his shoulders and arms. His chest presses against the soft curves of her breasts. The way he looks at her fills her thoughts and flows through her body. His hands are everywhere, his lips are warmth. She moans. His hand caresses the curve of her hip before he finds a slow deep rhythm he knows she loves. His voice is filled with early morning roughness telling her to let go. It's enough to surrender to him and make her come in deep waves. She moans again. Bass catches her moan with his mouth that covers hers, while it is just them, in his bed and wrapped in his sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

She wakes up. She's back in Austin. Her nightmare is there in the dark with her. Her thoughts are filled with the darkness of the day she can never erase. Guilt and shame and fear and broken feelings find her, wrapped in Bass' sheets.

She can't stay. The weight of the feelings pressing on her shoulders makes her have to leave his bed _and him_ before he wakes up. Because what she might find in his eyes when he sees her like this, might break her.

Bass wakes up the moment he feels her move out of his damn bed. It is still dark outside. The town outside is quiet. A jolt of adrenaline fills his blood. Old pain fills his chest and the memory of Miles' betrayal in Philly is too close. He tries to swallow away the bitter disappointment about her leaving his bed. _And him._

He really thought they had moved beyond this point of her leaving him in the middle of the damn night. Leaving him and his bed like they are some dark secret under the cover of the dark sky of a long night. Hell, maybe there are.

'So what, you were just going to sneak off?' His voice is rough and deep and violent with its accusation.

Charlie wishes she wasn't able to hear the depth of his hurt hidden inside of his words. It's too much. What it implies, is too much. She closes her eyes and tries to breathe. She fails.

She is stumbling to his door. Her step is missing her usual strength. A raw deep sob escapes from her lips. It's the sound of loss and other fucked up things he knows so damn well. It is the moment he realizes something is very wrong. It's like cold ice running through his damn chest. He quickly moves out of his bed and he's with her in a heartbeat. Her breathing is still out of control and when his chest brushes her arm, he can feel her tremble. His mouth is dry with worry.

Charlie tastes the salt of the memories she is trying to push away in the back of her throat. She feels the wall of his tall male strength so close to her.

'Jason…I…' Her heart creates just one word. One word to make him understand.

Her voice almost breaks his heart. _Dammit._ Old rage and regret and shame and guilt for not being there when she had to do what she had to do in Austin wakes up. The memory of her standing in an alley in Austin, across from him and next to Miles and so defeated still almost brings him to his knees.

And just like that, his arms encircle her and he pulls her against his chest. 'I'm sorry…' his voice is low and deep, his lips are close to her ear. He asks her to stay and tells her that he will hold her without any words and a slow kiss in her hair. Her head rests against his shoulder. The night is quiet and his scent close to her is all that matters. Charlie can't move. He carries her back to the bed. He never stops holding her. The strength of his wide chest is close. The morning still far away. The sun that will bring morning light too. But she knows he will be there the moment it will arrive.


End file.
